The Secret of Julia von Wincott
by Serii-pyon
Summary: Julia has some secrets only Shinou knows. A bully accidentally gets transported along with Murata and Yuuri while they were supposedly trying to escape from said bully. Some revelations in later chapters. OC included, you've been warned. YxW CxOC and maybe others CH 2: They arrive, and everything went downhill from there.
1. Bully

Chapter summary:

Yuuri, Murata, school bully, water, Shin Makoku, unexpected guest. Go figure.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Bully [n.] - Someone who inflicts pain, whether emotional or physical, to someone seemingly weaker then them.

- Not a real bull.

- A 'Higher Power' with a sick sense of humor that has nothing better to do. [see last few lines.]

---o---

3 pm; School grounds

He was sly, he was clever, he was experienced. Of the one thousand something years he has been living, Ken Murata would know what to do in most situations.

Most, but not always.

He always thought that there was always room for learning, and he thought that being cramped into a toilet seat might be one of them. Or maybe it was just one of those lame excuses just for him to sound like he knew what he had to do at times like this. But he didn't, because there was always this one thing he didn't know what to do with – school bullies.

As Ken Murata, and as a top student, he would almost always get targeted by them.

"Oy, stop looking like a dufus and smile for the camera." a low, rich-sounding voice said, followed by flashes of light one after the other.

This, apparently, was one of those times. Trapped with a toilet seat around his waist and arms, he tried to come up with a resolution. He could transport back to Shin Makoku, but if Yuuri found out he left without him, let's just say the Maou wouldn't be a happy camper.

"H-hey! Can't I at least fix my hair?! Or something..."

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

"Does that answer your question?"

"Aw, c'mon Zack! It's not like I deliberately hid my money from you so that you won't be able to find and use it for mysteriously illegitimate activities..." his voice trailed off as he tried to pull one of those 'puppy eyes' that almost always seemed to work on villains on TV.

"Stop calling me that as if we're close, 'cause we aren't. 'Sides, this'll be rich! I might actually be able to make you do my homework." the bully replied, followed by a smirk.

"But I don't wanna be trapped in this stinky, compacted, run down public toilet! Besides, I need to go to the baseball teams practice. I'm the manager, remember? Can't you let me go just this once?"

"No." the captor rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, once the captain comes, with the whole team trailing after him, you can be in trouble."

At this the bully just rolled his eyes. "You mean Shibuya? The wimp?" he laughed. "What're you trying to imply?" he said, obviously disbelieving.

"Maybe I'm trying to ask where you're 'crew' is so that I know how many people I need to pray for to come to my rescue?"

"I work alone. I always have."

"Oh. I knew that."

Their long conversation was then interrupted by none other than Yuuri himself, who was then looking for Murata.

"Murata! Oy, Murata! Practice is already over. Where the heck are you?!"

At this, Murata replied, half-mockingly at his captor, "By the bathroom! Being locked in by some bully! Help! Help! I'm gonna die!"

"Bastard! You were stalling all along!"

"Murata?" Yuuri's voice called as the bathroom door creaked open.

"Eh?! I thought it was locked!" the bully said, perplexed.

_'So did I.' _ the Great Sage thought as he literally ran _through_ the door, toilet seat around him, and bringing Yuuri along.

…

Running through the park like mad men, they found their way to a hidden alleyway where they decided to rest.

"What's up with that?" said Yuuri as he eyed the toilet seat in which his friend was being er, trapped in?

"With what? The toilet seat, the extremely tight wedgie, the toilet-smelling damp hair and clothes, the bent eyeglasses or the harassed friend of yours?"

"... all of the above? What exactly happened?" Yuuri said with concern, and wondering just _what_ Murata did this time.

"Ahehe.. well..." he started.

"Well?"

"Remember the wild Herdingy with three eyes that we found in the Royal Garden last time?"

"You mean that.. frog-looking thing..?" Yuuri's eyes twitched in utter disturbance..

"Remember that I took it as a pet?"

"Er.. yeah?" Yuuri's eyes twitched some more as he remembered Murata trying to _kiss_ the vile thing. "Wait, I'm not getting you. Get to the point!"

"Well, when we came back here, it sort of came with me and found it's way to my school bag, and so..."

"NO WAY!" Yuuri said in utter disbelief. Murata only nodded, half-being proud of himself.

"You did _not _just put it in someone else's locker! Whose was it?"

"Zacharias Churchill." Murata smirked.

"_The _Zacharias? The big Brit Z? "

"He's not British, Yuuri."

"Whatever! He's still a bully. He's foul, mean, sarcastic, a complete loner..."

"... and a bit pretty. Kind of." Murata finished his sentence for him.

At which Yuuri replied by raising one of his eyebrows. "Pretty? He's a _guy_."

"That may be true, but I'm serious. If you see his face when they're not covered by his cap at least."

"You're creeping me out. We should go to Shin Makoku."

"You're right. Must be the effect of the toilet seat on me." he looked down at the toilet seat in which he was still stuck in.

"How do we get that off?"

"You won't." another voice behind them interrupted their conversation.

"Ah! Zacharias sir, we were just about to leave, sir." saluted Yuuri as he and Murata were tip-toeing away from the bully.

"You're not going to go anywhere unless you tell me where this Shin Makoku is." He raised an eyebrow "And once I get my revenge for that... _frog._"

"Er, why?" Yuuri asked nervously. His forehead now covered by a sheen of cold sweat.

"Just tell me!"

"Uhm.. first you go around that corner, go right until you see the stop sign then go left, after that, go around in circles, go right, go 360 degrees north, then you go jump off a cliff."

"Don't mess with me!" he said as he grabbed Yuuri by the collar, getting ready to punch.

And that was when the wild frog-looking Herdingy decided to jump out of Murata's pocket and decided to jump on Yuuri's head, which caused him to freak. And because off this little frenzy, Murata had slipped on a puddle and tripped on Yuuri, which caused the Maou to fall on Zacharias, causing them to fall in a puddle to be transported back to Shin Makoku.

Somewhere, somehow, Yuuri suddenly remembered someone of a Higher Power with a sick, sick sense of humor and has nothing better to do than playing tricks on him.

And somewhere, somehow he felt like he was being laughed at by this 'Higher Power'. He felt like something worse was about to come.


	2. Literally

A/N: 4 YEARS BEFORE UPDATING. I'm a horrible person, I know. I haven't watched the anime in a while either, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways!

Chapter Summary:

Literal jokes. Jealous fiancé. Stuck in Shin Makoku. Little Yuuram fluff~

Standard disclaimers apply.

Literally [adv.]

In a literal manner or sense.

Used to acknowledge that something is not literally true, but is used for emphasis or a strong feeling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ahdgasfdsa hjhkh jaksa klhh?" Zack blabbered incoherently while rubbing his sore ass. The trio landed in a small pond within the castle's vicinity.

"You, sir, are literally babbling like an idio- OW! Don't you know what literally means?!"

"Murata, it's the translation thing! When I first got here, Adelbert had to nearly wring my head so I could understand, right?"

"Yes but it's easier for you because you had Julia's spirit, remember?"

Zack glares at the two of them suspiciously like they might conspire against him anytime. His eyes dart back and forth towards the two friends and Murata's backpack. He swore he saw something move inside it. Looking around them, he saw that this obviously wasn't the park anymore. He doubts if this is even in Japan.

"Hey, maybe we should take this opportunity to get back at him!" Murata said, smiling enthusiastically. Yuuri, however, decided against it.

"Murata, let's be mature about this, okay?" Yuuri said, trying to look at Murata to say _DUDE YOU'RE TALKING IN JAPANESE. _

"But it will be fun! Hey Zack, has anyone told you that you looked like a girl, except without boobs? Or that you're a loner and no one likes you, not even bullies like yourself?"

"FDSHGSFH!"

"Hey, did you just curse?"

Zack found a stick, looked at it thoughtfully as if pondering whether he should write with it or beat the two half-men with it, but he decided on the former, seeing as he had no way of survival if he beat them to a pulp without a way to go back home.

_FUCK YOU, YOU'RE TALKING IN JAPANESE I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU. SEND ME HOME BEFORE YOU BECOME A MAN WITHOUT BALLS. LITERALLY._

"Sorry, dude. I didn't know you could understand. Sorry. I didn't really realize I was still talking in Japanese. I wasn't trying to mess with you, sir, really." Murata stepped back slowly. He was definitely more powerful than this bully, but he didn't want to get exposed as some magical being when Zack gets back home_. 'Act cool and meek and totally not magical', _he muttered. His eyes met Yuuri's and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, you want to go home, right? No problem. Just step into the pond again and hold my arm," suggested Yuuri.

_You better not be planning anything funny. _Zack wrote, eyeing Murata's bag suspiciously. He steps into the pond anyway, and grabs Yuuri's forearm so he can break his bones if he does anything funny with him. He closes his eyes and…

"Erm, anytime now…" Yuuri says nervously, sweat forming at his neck. "…this usually works immediately…." he gathers all his energy and maryoku to focus on transporting this estranged bully back to where he belongs.

"YURI! I'm here!" shouted an all too familiar blonde male. Yuuri started to panic.

"Okay, okay. Let's try again. Let's make it fast before-"

"Before what, Yuri? Before I catch you cheating on me with this, this highschooler?! The nerve of you even bringing him here! How dare you! Why is he even here? Don't tell me you showed him our secret spot! And the Daikenja was in on this?! Why is he holding your arm, YOU TRAITORS?!" Wolfram was fuming (literally) and Yuri was about to pee in his pants (not literally, but almost) while Murata just smiled emphatically at Zack as if saying _"Yes this is normal." _Zack just stared quizzically at Wolfram, confused partly because of his outrage and partly because of his gaudy clothes. He did understand with the tone of Wolfram's voice that he was mad, and he was mad at _him. _He wielded the stick in front of him defensively, eyebrows knit together. Wolfram laughed sarcastically as he conjured up flames with his right hand. Zack's eyes widened.

_What the f—_

"HEY HEY STOP!" Yuuri stood between them.

"Don't you dare protect him, you worthless traitor!"

"No really I can explain! He just wants to go home because he accidentally went with us here to Shin Makoku. He's also a bully so if you won't be nice to him he'll take it out on Murata and myself and I really can't stand the trauma so please please please listen and calm down please?" Yuuri said, exhausted. He had to say it quick before anyone was incarcerated.

"Fine. Fine, just make him go home and I'll deal with you later," Wolfram huffed.

"That's the thing," interjected Murata, perhaps sensing the storm (or fire?) was over. Around him are calculations scribbled on the ground with another stick.

"What's the thing?" Yuuri asked.

"He won't be able to go home. None of us can use water to transport ourselves right now."

"JDHABSJHD?!"

"Yes, Zack you understood it right. You can say they're 'under maintenance' right now." Even Yuuri looked confused now. "Yes, Yuuri, it's true, I'll explain later."

The bad news, as expected, made Zack furious. He stared at the half-men plus boy slash girl in front of him as his face became red. He picked up his dripping wet cap from the ground, wiped the dirt on his pants and put it on. He then started to storme off in the direction where Wolfram came from.

"Hey, Zack, does this mean you'll be nice to us until we at least get you back home?" Murata shouted to him as the three of them followed. Zack raised his middle finger in the air as a reply.

"What does that mean?" Wolfram asked, perplexed by the foreign gesture.

"Uhhh it just means he's saluting us and he's agreeing!" Yuuri said, a little bit panicky. He really didn't want any more trouble, especially from his overly jealous fiancé.

After the 10 minute ride (which should have really just taken 5, but they needed a minute to convince Zack to ride with them on horseback to make the travel time faster and easier for everyone, another minute for Wolfram to get mad because Zack was about to ride behind Yuuri –to which Yuuri suggested it would be better for him to ride with Murata- and the other 3 minutes were spent calming the horse Murata was riding on, as the horse seemed to hate Zack as evidenced by the horse deliberately trying to avoid him. Finally though, the horse gave up and let the bully ride.

-0-0-0-

They arrived at the castle by late afternoon, and when they entered the castle gates they were immediately welcomed by Conrad.

"Welcome home, Yuuri, Daikenja, Wolfram and… guest," he bowed as a sign of respect, but it was obvious he was confused at the sight of a guest. He could tell by baseball cap alone that he was from earth, but why was he there? Aren't ordinary humans from the other world not allowed to pass through here? He tried not to show it, but he was subconsciously staring a few seconds longer than was comfortable. The human just glared at him.

"Hey, Conrad! Good to see you. I'll explain later. Rest now. Room for guest please. Thanks." Yuuri didn't mean to be disrespectful, but he had a really long day and Wolfram got mad _twice_ and for him once was enough, really. Once is plenty. Conrad just nodded, understanding at least part of the situation, with Wolfram's arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed down the middle, and the Daikenja just half-smiling half-sighing in relief. He would listen to the story later, but for now he should tell the maids his majesty's orders and-

"Uh. Hello?" Conrad's thoughts were interrupted when he turned around to see the guest staring at him, waiting impatiently and completely ignoring the hand which Conrad outstretched into a handshake when he realized the human probably not understanding a thing he's saying. Conrad quickly called for the maids and explained the situation to them, that this is a human guest who can't understand their language because he's from the other world, to which the maids understand. Frankly the maids don't mind as long as they have something new to talk about. They ushered the newcomer away excitedly.

"Is that why Sir Wolfram was so upset?"

" Why? Was he jealous? This one's really pretty though, probably even compared to Sir Wolfram"

"Hush, hush, he might hear us!"

"He doesn't understand, it's okay!" the maids giggled.

Zack just frowned, wondering how long it will take these people to realize that he can understand them somewhat okay. In the meantime, though, he'll have his fun… but maybe after processing the fact that:

1) PEOPLE CAN WIELD FIRE HERE AND BURN HIM ALIVE IF HE'S BEING DISAGREEABLE. COOL.

2) HE WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY COMPUTER GAMES UNTIL HE GETS HOME.

3) HIS BUTT HURTS FROM THAT HORSE RIDE.

4) MURATA STILL NEEDS TO PAY FOR THAT FROG INCIDENT.

0-0-0-0

Conrad was doing his usual rounds at night when he remembered Yuuri said he'd explain why they had a guest there. He was about to turn to his majesty's hallway when he heard voices.

"So you're _not _cheating on me?" It was Wolfram.

"No. Really, Wolf, don't you trust me?"

"Yuuri… it's not that, it's just that I get worried a lot about you when you're not around, you idiot."

A long silence followed, but Conrad didn't have to look to know what happened next.

"It seems," Conrad thought, "that it would have to wait until tomorrow then," he smiled.


End file.
